Hetalia Mountain School
by Merrine
Summary: A small school home to less than fifteen students high up in the mountains, they live in a small dorm next door and raised by their siblings and others that act as parents watching and raising them to be great men and women of the future. Kiddy Au.
1. 00 Morning Prologue

The sun was shining bright that day, the brunette road down the road on his bike turning in at a small school structure, the school was made for kids in the local area and it went from kids as small as 5 to aged up to 10 then they could move on to an upper school or something of the likes. The brunette quickly parked his bike in the lots locking it as fast as his fingers could manage then run towards the building running towards a door that said 'staff', two people already sat there and they stared as he walked in sitting on his chair breathing deeply puffed out from his ride here. "Cutting it a bit short are we Yao?" One of them asked looking up from their tea at the male.

"Well I…"

Yao Wang, 21 years old. He taught the older class and had two younger brothers going to the school, he was often late due to living on the other side of the mountain and only having his bike to get there. God knows what would happen if his brothers still lived with him, no they lived at the dormitory a few kilometers/miles down the road from the school where many of the children stayed during the week to avoid the long trips up and down various mountain sides. Yao was polite and had a kind temperament and was probably the best one at looking after kids, he had originally gone for the role of junior teacher but was assigned to the older class due to the younger one being, 'troublesome' as they described it at the time.

"Well I am sorry I am late again aru," he said leaning back in his chair taking a few breathes reaching for his morning drink of the table, thank goodness it was water. He drunk it quickly, "But the kids haven't left nor have they even arrived yet so I am okay aru."

"I can't believe this," the one who scolded him earlier spoke placing his teacup down.

Arthur Kirkland, 23 years old. He was in charge of the troublesome younger class, he too had brothers in the class. He was always early and a complete perfectionist, he lived by the riverside and took cable car up the small portion of mountain side to get to the top. He was very irritable and was not good with children, which was a wonder why he even got the job in the first place, his class often fought or argued with each other and if it wasn't that they would be having some other ungodly problem. He often left work with a migraine when he left work, but he was also in charge of getting the kids back to the dorm and often that task was tougher than expected.

"You can't be late every day, you have to prepare your class, clean the room and make sure there are no hazards!"

"I do believe your students are a bigger hazard than anything here," the other one said.

Francis Bonnefoy, 26 years old. The owner of the institution not that he acted like it, he practically never did any work around the school and spent most of his time telling the others off, he did however manage accounts and set up field trips for the children which was his good side. However he and Arthur had known each other since high school and at any given moment they would often fall into an argument that would last hours.

"They argue and fight like there is no tomorrow and I have seen bloodshed myself!"

"You are a real pric you know that Francis?" Arthur spat back standing up sighing looking out the window, "Anyway I see my class."

"Aiya who needs to see them?" Yao said standing covering his ears following Arthur out the door walking back through the corridors to the outside, "You could hear them if you were sealed in concrete aru!"

"Alright boys!" Arthur said clapping his hands walking towards two of the smaller children placing a hand on both of their shoulders, "Enough fighting alright? I don't want any bloodshed today."

"Shut yer trap!"

Keith Kirkland-Smith, 6 years old. He was Arthur's little brother and a troublemaker, he continued to disobey rules and often ran away from the school to the surrounding area's finding creatures to scare the other students with. And when walking home he would climbs trees and run a general muck. He acted stupid around everyone and was a big show off, he loved sports and always aimed to win and if he didn't he would crack jokes at the winner for the rest of the day. He did care about other people though and was a loyal friend, it just so happened that his best friend was also his worst enemy. Alfred.

Keith stuck his tongue out at Arthur picking up a small stone throwing it at the one he was fighting with.

"Ow! Arthur he hit me!"

Alfred F. Jones, 6 years old. He was in the care of Arthur a few years ago while his parents were overseas but now he lives at the dorm. He is loud and self absorbed which often sparked arguments with Keith and anyone else really who wanted to stand up to him. He was a nice bully and the only person who stood up to him was Keith, occasionally, to make fun of him. He had this power over everyone, mainly fear he would grab one of the rubber balls and peg them at their heads, but it was enough to get them to listen to what he said and do what he wanted to do. His best friend was Keith only rivaled by his own brother, but Keith did everything Alfred suggested and together they were an unbeatable pair. It just so happened fighting was what came with them.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted grabbing a baseball bat proceeding to chase Keith around the play ground with violently.

"Boys boys please quit this!" Arthur shouted chasing after them reaching and grabbing hoping to catch Alfred before he did any considerable damage to Keith, which had happened before. Last year the two of them got into a big argument bringing their brothers into it and ended up having something that resembled a school yard brawl that was only settled once…well there was a big bang and no one liked to talk about it.

Bang. Crackle. Sparkle.

Keith and Alfred stopped in their tracks fazing up at the sparkling lights in the sky, "Woow~!" They exclaimed.

"That was simple."

Xiang, 7 years old. Calm and non-violent Xiang spent most of his time cutting up pieces of paper then throwing them around like fireworks, (this was, in all honesty, because he had accidently set several things alight and was no longer permitted to bring firecrackers to school with him) but he was also kind and protective of the younger class taking after his older brother Yao. However due to Yao going to university Xiang spent some time with Arthur, during that time he grew slightly more rebellious and became prone to helping Keith and Alfred with their outrageous schemes.

"I fear to say that that one was one of my best, and to be wasted like this," he shook his head sadly plodding up to the front slowly placing his bag back on his back, "such a cruel fate life is."

There was a tap on Xiang's shoulder and he looked up to see Yao tapping his foot angrily, "What did I tell you about bringing such objects to school?" He scolded bending down holding his apron out, "Put them all in here NOW."

Xiang sighed taking his back off emptying the entire contents into Yao's apron to which he gave a surprised yelp taking the fireworks inside to be disposed of properly.

"Really Xiang can you go anywhere without causing a scene?"

Honda Kiku, 8 years old. The oldest of all the students and probably the most relaxed one, although he was constantly telling the others off for being rude or stripping off he doesn't start or join in arguments with others and generally keeps to himself with the odd scold to Xiang. He used to live with Yao when he was a baby like many others moved to the dorm. He's polite and tries not to say anything offensive to anyone else even though they may do so to him.

"You should be a role model to the younger children," he said calmly looking at Xiang seriously, not that he ever looked really happy. It was hard to make him smile.

"B-but," Xiang pouted hitting Kiku on the back violently but really not hurting him much, "I am only a year older than them!"

"There is still no excuse for such behavior!" Kiku scolded moving away from him towards Arthur for protection, "Please, I do not wish to fight."

"Like, you should all totally relax!"

Feliks Lukasiwcz, 7 years old. He was an odd one, it was normal that a child may like the colour pink and it was also normal for young children to cross dress so the adults thought nothing of Feliks's fascination with ponies and unicorns. And to tell the truth Arthur actually encouraged this behaviour. Feliks was sort of like the one who would stop the fighting, mainly by shocking everyone with some sort of outfit or strange comment. He often had outrages schemes like moving the entire school to a snow resort in the winter and to a beach in the summer, such ideas that he got bullied for. But he never really minded and was generally oblivious to everyone else's comments towards him.

"Like teacher, could we go to the farm and ride some of those totally adorable ponies?" His eyes sparkled his bag with pony print slung around one of his shoulders, any outsider would think he had sisters or came from a family of girls but no he didn't. He was just feminine.

"Eh maybe Feliks," Arthur said scratching at his temple wondering if it would be possible to get them all in, and if it wasn't thanks to his list he would have forgotten the two last students standing at the gate, "Go inside please all of you! As for you two come here!" He called.

"U-um okay."

Matthew Williams, 6 years old. He was the younger brother of Alfred and often used as a bidding point by him, if he was noticed. Matthew had a wonderful way of going unnoticed, he didn't like to get involved in fights and never really felt like starting anything or back talking to anyone. He would happily sit up the back of the class with his polar bear plush watching everybody else waiting for someone to come and talk to him. And in all honesty Arthur often forgot about him as well, thus Francis issued a paper with all the student's names on it so he would never forget one of the students.

Matthew ran quickly holding onto the hand of another student.

"Hey Keith stop fighting with Alfred!"

Aidan, 6 years old. Keith's younger brother and Matthew's best friend, he too went unnoticed quite a bit of the time but unlike Matthew he had the courage to stand up and make himself known. And for the fact Keith would start fights with him or drag him along with him somewhere. Aidan of course didn't mind to a certain extent but much preferred being up at the back of the class with Matthew playing with their toys, he had a sheep. He often never let go of Matthew's hand for fear of him falling down or being picked up by Alfred and taken away. He was protective of him to say the least.

"If you don't stop fighting with him I'll make you!" He said raising his spare hand at Keith's head.

"Heh you ain't gonna be able to do much with that hanging off you mate!" He said pointing towards Matthew holding even tighter onto Aidan's hand tightly fearing the worst of the situation.

Another good thing about Aidan hanging onto Matthew, people seemed to be able to notice him and he did not go unseen, "Don't think for one second I couldn't kick both yours and Alfred's arses with Matthew hanging off me!" He shouted before turning his hand storming into the school angrily pushing past Arthur.

"Alright," Arthur said wiping the sweat off his forehead, this morning was stressful. All mornings were stressful, if Keith and Alfred weren't fighting Xiang would be breaking some rule or there would be some other drama, "May we go in now boys? We do have a day planned."

Alfred and Keith looked at each other smiling racing past either side of Arthur towards their classroom, this made Arthur dizzy and as he regained composure he walked into the building sighing to himself checking off the class role list, "This is just going to be another one of those days isn't it?"


	2. 01 Broken Kumajiro

Class A was the Younger Class and consisted of; Keith, Alfred, Matthew and Aidan. The classroom was small and had a few tables and lots of toys for them to play with, there was a large chalk board with lots of chalk that often had 'Alfred rulez' or 'Keith ownz your life' scribbled over it in every colour imaginable, or at least the one Arthur kept within reach by mistake on such days. Today was just like any other day and Arthur sat on a stool at the front of the class room holding a book reading it to his class, well Keith and Alfred. Matthew and Aidan were sitting at the back of the class hugging their soft toys.

Matthew clung onto the bear tightly listening to the story but humming under his breath gently, he turned to Aidan who still had a firm grip of his tiny hand and almost looked angry clinging on to the sheep so tightly the head had changed shape, "U-um Aidan," Matthew said quietly but Aidan heard and his head whipped around staring down at the smaller child, "e-erm…w-when we go down t-to the farm today…I'd like to see the goat-t…b-but I'm scared t-to go t-to close."

Aidan smiled at Matthew nodding his head happily, "You want me to hold your hand and protect you?" Aidan asked looking at Matthew, his guess was answers by Matthews's small nod of his head, "Of course I will I ain't stupid!" The two of them could make as much noise as they liked, no one would either notice or Keith and Alfred were already being too noisy to hear anything.

"Alright boys," Arthur said clapping his hands walking towards the back of the class where there cupboards were, inside the cupboards were shoes for outside and hats, "everybody take your things we are going down to the farm with Yao's class."

Keith and Alfred jumped up running to their cupboards putting their hats on and grabbing their shoes running to the class room door jumping up and down happily waiting for the others. Aidan grabbed Matthew's things placing them on him and held his hand walking towards to the door slowly at their own pace.

"Alright we have to go past Class B so let's go!" Arthur said waving his arm over his shoulder walking down the corridor.

Class B was the Older Class and consisted of; Feliks, Xiang and Kiku. The class room was very much the same except with a few more puzzles and books at a higher reading level. Things in this class were usually calm, that is, unless Xiang decided to play. Xiang really should be in the younger class, he was only a year older than them and acted the same way practically. However thanks to Kiku a lot of the time the class was controlled and since Yao was great with children little Feliks hardly ever disobeyed any rules. A perfect class compared to the younger class that probably wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Alright grab your stuff guy, we're going down to farm aru!" Yao said dusting off his apron walking towards the door.

Kiku was first to the door followed by Xiang and Feliks who was pirouetting and prancing towards the door, if anyone loved going down to the farm he had to be him and Keith. Keith was the animal lover and always loved to get a hand in and muck about with them, as for Feliks he just loved the miniature ponies and was most likely going to spend the entire hour they had down there patting and watching them.

"Are we ready to go Yao?" Arthur asked his class actually behaving behind him.

"Yup," Yao nodded happily starting to walk his class down.

"Like this is going to be so totally cool!" Feliks exclaimed holding his cheeks skipping happily.

"That is what you _always_ say," Xiang replied in a monotone voice getting annoyed with his classmate's antics.

"Please don't start a fight Xiang," Kiku said placing his hands out nervously.

Arthur and Yao stood at the step before the small hill down towards the farm and sat down putting boots on, the other kids sat down as well but of course games were to be played.

"Keith!" Alfred exclaimed once his shoes were on running out, "Look a sheep! The evil Aidan is at it again, the world will be taken over!"

"Oh no!" Keith replied running up to him looking out over at the sheep, "We must hurry before it is too late!"

Arthur stepped up to chase them but Yao placed a hand on him, "You stay here I have to take Feliks down quickly anyway aru," he held onto Feliks's hand and the two of them followed the impossible pair as quickly as they could down the hill he didn't know what the rush was, a teacher had to open the gate to the farm anyway. But after he saw Keith and Alfred trying to climb the fence that was taller than Francis he understood why, "It _is _an electric fence boys, but don't let me stop you aru," he said knowing that would get Alfred off, the adrenalin junkie Keith however was not going to be as easy to wrangle.

"Keith please get down now aru," he said putting his arms out and grabbing Keith pulling him away trying not to hurt him, he sighed reaching for his keys opening it and as soon as the gate was wide open Keith and Alfred charged forward towards the sheep sticking their tongues out and generally taunting it, "Hiyo!" He exclaimed running towards them, "If you do that Francis will make sure you never come to the farm again aru."

"Pony! Pony! Pony!" Feliks repeating tugging on Yao's apron pointing at the miniature ponies a few meters away, "Please oh please oh pleeeeeaaaase!" He whined falling down onto his bottom continuing to tug, "Yaaoooooo!"

"Feliks!" Arthur spat quickly walking up removing him from Yao's apron holding onto his hand tightly, "Yao I'll be taking Feliks, Matthew and Aidan over to the horses and goats, will you be alright with the Impossible Pair?" He asked holding onto Aidan's hand who was holding tightly to Matthew's, Aidan had left his sheep back in his locker whilst Matthew had opted for bringing his polar bear with him.

Arthur started to walk towards the horses making sure no one got lost or hurt themselves, they walked up to a gate which Feliks opened with his spare hand. As they stepped in Feliks ran over to the ponies mounting one happily, it didn't seem to mind, Feliks spent his whole hour with the horses so they were used to him by now. It was a beautiful sight. Arthur then let go of Aidan's hand bobbing down, "Can you protect Matthew from Billy?"

Aidan nodded like a superhero and led Matthew over to the goat named Billy, first Aidan placed his hand out gently stroking Billy's head gently smiling back at Matthew finally letting go of his hand, "See there is nothing to be scared of." He stood back letting Matthew pat Billy.

But Billy had other ideas and upon seeing the soft bear he thought it would make a beautiful snack, so while Matthew was content patting the goats back he consumed the young boys favourite toy looking up at him bleating thanking him and asking another snack.

"K-kumajiro!" He screamed standing back crying, "H-he's ated Kumajiro!"

Aidan's eyes opened and he grabbed what was left of the bear before going to open the goat's mouth, but not before Arthur came slapping his hand away sticking his arm down the goat getting out the bear's head. But it was soaked and chewed and didn't make Matthew feel any better or stop his sobbing over his lost toy. "Come on Matthew let's go back," Aidan gently held Matthew's hand as he started to walk him back through the farm, "you can hug Lamby until then."

Matthew nodded sniffing looking back at Arthur who was trying to pick up the bears limbs so he could sew it back together, Matthew sniffed again as they neared the school. Yao accompanied them up to the top of the hill letting them in sighing sadly. Matthew really loved that bear.

.:oOo:.

Matthew had cried for the rest of the day and by the time it was home time he only just stopped crying. All seven of the students stood by the front waiting for Arthur to walk them back to the dorm but he was late.

"Where is he!" Keith asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Your right, he's taking too long!" America agreed.

"Cool your jets you two he's coming now!" Aidan spat still clinging tightly to Matthew.

And he was right Arthur ran out happily holding a small white thing, he bobbed down next to Matthew handing him Kumajiro, "He's still a bit soggy and it's just a quick job so ask Mama to fix it up," he said smiling then started to lead the group up the rest of the mountain.

Mama was the nice lady that worked at the dormitory, she helped the kids with whatever they needed and was very funny. She was called Mama mainly by Matthew, Xiang and Feliks, the others called her by a name or a nickname. But it didn't matter what they called her, Mama was Mama and just like her name said she acted like a mother to the young children.

As they walked up the mountain path there was a small clearing with a large building with a woman standing out the front waving happily.

"Hello children!"

Elizabeth Hedervary, 22 years old. The Mama, she cooked and cleaned and generally looked after the kids, but of course she had great qualities to cater for each child. She would be happy to rough and tumble with the Impossible Pair (Alfred and Keith) but on the other hand she would happily help Matthew put his shirt on and read him a soft lovely bed time story. Elizabeth had been offered a job at the school but found it too frustrating working in that area and much preferred teaching the kids morals instead of information.

She ran up opening her arms giving the sobbing Matthew a big hug, "Arthur called me and told me what Billy did to Kumajiro, naughty goat!" She laughed placing him back onto the ground, "Would you like me to take him to Mama's toy hospital to fix him?"

Matthew nodded reluctantly handing Elizabeth the bear still holding onto Aidan's hand tightly.

Elizabeth held the bear in her arm like it was alive smiling at Arthur, "Thank you for walking them up here again," she said signalling for them to walk into the dorm, "oh by the way can you order some of the things on this list we are running out."

The whole mountain area was very secluded and once a month Francis or Arthur would take a long day trip into a tiny village to get food, occasionally Yao who lived closer might go get things but he was always running late due to only having a bicycle no one really voted for him and Elizabeth couldn't leave the children alone for an entire day.

"Alright," Arthur agreed taking the list examining it then nodding it placing it back in his pocket, he felt something else then he remembered, "Elizabeth I got a letter for you regarding the new students."

"Oh thank you," she said taking the letter and reading over it smiling, "thanks for doing all this," she said finally walking inside to the dorm.

.:oOo:.

There was a large room full with beds and in each bed lay one of the children, Elizabeth had a small trolley full of warm milk with homemade biscuits bringing them along to each child telling them goodnight.

"Sweet dreams Matthew," she said tucking him in giving him Kumajiro, "it took me awhile but he is all fixed now," she said placing a small mug on his bedside table along with a small plate of cookies. She pulled out a small stool from beneath his bed sitting on it stroking his hair back humming a soft lullaby handing the milk to him to drink. She then took the cup placing it back down kissing his forehead. "Good night lovely."

"Good night...Mama..."

Elizabeth walked to the bed to the other side of the room placing her hand on the chest of the squirming child then moved around the other side so she was in between the two beds pulling out s stool from the second bed placing the milk down over onto both the bed side tables, "Alfred, Keith please," she said closing her eyes humming, then tucked them both in continuing to hum the lullaby, "I would like you two to actually sleep tonight, and do not wake your brothers up, I don't want to be called here in the middle of the night because Matthew woke up and is scared and Aidan pounded your skulls against the wall until blood came out." She sighed placing the stool down walking towards the next bed.

It took a long time but after a while everyone was asleep and she smiled walking out the door closing it, "Good night darlings."


	3. 02 Gym Accident

Another warm sunny day in the mountainous region in the secluded are above the hidden village, down a steep sloped walked seven children who attended the tiny school taught by three young adults. They happily plodded along with the two noisiest ones at the front with their quiet brothers right at the back, walking in the middle was the older class.

As they walked they all chatted in their different friendship groups, there were Keith and Alfred who always schemed and started fights or fought with each other throwing insults back and forth with no point. Matthew and Aidan walked along behind, they always held hands for fear of Matthew disappearing or being picked up by Alfred, Aidan was protective of Matthew and got angry if anyone attacked him. In the middle was Xiang and Kiku who were more like forced friends, Kiku was asked by Yao to keep an eye on the mischievous Xiang knowing he would get into trouble. And then there was Feliks, a true loner but he didn't mind. His friends were his ponies and unicorns.

The school building itself was small with a gym the size of a regular class room and only about four classrooms, however outside there was a good sized play ground and down a hill in the back was a small farm and of course there was a pool that was open during the summer and spring for the children to play in. And in the winter they could go outside and play in the snow and in the autumn they would have fests on food from Francis's private farm and would play in the leaves outside.

The children walked into the school yard plodding up to the front taking their shoes off before walking towards their classrooms, however once they were there their teachers told them to go to the gym for a special announcement.

"What do you think happened?" Matthew asked struggling to keep up with Aidan as he was pulled down the corridor.

"Xiang probably set something alight or Keith and Alfred stole something," he said sitting down letting go of Matthew's hand sighing resting his chin on his palm sighing, "Either way I hope it is over quickly."

Francis walked up the front smiling at them all coughing into his hand, "A few years ago we had a young boy living here, he left to a small village and went to a high school there but is now coming back in a few weeks," he said showing them a map, it showed the village at the bottom at the bottom of the mountain and a small house halfway up where Arthur lived. Then it showed the school and the dorm but there was a new building, "He is in charge of safety and will be in charge of expenses and with help run the dorm, he will also be bringing two new students along with him so be nice."

"Are they cool?" Alfred shouted out quickly.

"I haven't met them," Francis responded in a calm manner speaking quietly hoping the children wouldn't cause too much fuss.

"Does the new boss like animals?" Keith asked loudly.

"I do not think so Keith," Arthur replied quickly, "we will take one more question then we have to go to class."

"U-uh um..." a small muttering voice at the back of the group mumbled raising a hand, "I-is he nice?"

Yao stepped back coughing into his hand as well, he had gone to high school with him and did not quite know how to answer that question, "Somewhat aru."

"Don't scare them!" Arthur snapped standing up, "Alright Older Class you will be playing a game in here, as for my class follow me we are going to be doing some painting." He said sounding half asleep as he lead his class of four out of the room, it suddenly went quiet and once Francis left it felt quite relaxing.

"Hiyo," Yao let out leaning back taking a deep breath then sat up smiling, "Xiang go close the door please, Feliks can you bring the crash matts and Kiku get the mini tramp please aru. Thank you everyone!"Yao exclaimed, he ran over to the side pulling back some of the small vaulting horses placing it down gently in the middle of the room. Kiku was first back with Xiang helping him carry the mini tramp, not that he needed it. They then went back to help Feliks get the matts and together they all placed them out behind the vaulting horse. "Alright who wants to be first?"

"Oh oh a vaulting horse!" Feliks shouted out running up taking his socks off, "Like I totally wanna be first!" He squealed. Yao nodded holding the vault and mini tramp still, Feliks rand up jumping over landing on his bottom, "Like that was so fun!"

"My turn!" Xiang said running up the mini tramp bouncing on it propelling himself into the air doing flip landing on his feet, he shot a quick smirk to Yao who appeared jealous. "Something wrong Yao?" He asked as he moved to the back on the line continuing to smirk at his older brother.

"N-no...Kiku you're up!" He called, Kiku was the oldest and was good. He jumped over the vault with little effort whatsoever and smiled laughing running to the back of the line.

Then it was Feliks's turn again.

He jumped.

He flew.

He screamed.

Yao quickly shot down picking up Feliks looking for injuries then smiled seeing it was only something minor but he fell on his head and it was a good idea that he went back to the dorm. He sighed writing a note down and handing it to Kiku, "Can you please take Feliks down to Francis and explain what happened?"

Kiku nodded as Feliks placed his arm around him and the two of them walked out the gym into the corridor walking down to Francis's office, neither of them said much although they did have a look at the younger class. Alfred was standing on a table saying he was the hero and Keith was his sidekick and together they were destroying the evil forced that Matthew and Aidan had set up, also known as their reading corner that was made from pillows and soft toys. The impossible pair had grabbed leftover books and building blocks and proceeded to bombard the two with the objects, currently Keith was holding a chair above his head awaiting Alfred's next instruction. The two outsiders took a deep breath feeling lucky they were in the older class, even though Xiang was trouble sometimes.

Kiku knocked on Francis's door opening it slight, "Mr Bonnefoy," he called out walking in slightly seeing a hand wave him in, "Feliks hurt his head in the gym, you see he fell of the vault. Yao would like him sent back to the dorm."

Francis sat up walking over to Feliks looking at him, he had a big bruise on his eyes and now had a big bruise on his eyes and had trouble opening it, "Alright," Francis said grabbing some keys walking out locking the door before bending over, "Feliks hop on," he said helping Feliks onto his back, "thank you Kiku, tell Yao I am taking Feliks home now." Francis walked down the corridor popping into Arthur's class telling him of his taking Feliks home before walking out the door completely.

.:oOo:.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she grabbed Feliks from Francis's back, "Did we have a little accident, tch." She looked at his eye worryingly then placed him gently on the ground smiling at him, "Go inside and put your pyjama bottoms on and I'll come with a fresh top and some things to fix your eye."

Feliks nodded slowly walking in, he felt dizzy and his head hurt. He bent down taking his shoes off then continued to walk to the mass bedroom.

"Will he be okay?" Francis asked straightening out, "Sorry to bring him here in the morning."

"N-no!" Elizabeth exclaimed at Francis's final comment, "It is alright it is my job as their Mama, and as for his injury I'd like him to take tomorrow off school, I don't think it will be good for him to go tomorrow. And I may put him in another room just in case Alfred and Keith get any ideas." She said with a chuckle but it was true, last time Matthew had a cold the Impossible Pair drew all over his face and put Kumajiro in the toilet, they had quite the talking to afterwards from both Elizabeth and Arthur.

Elizabeth walked in grabbing her things from the kitchen and walked up to Feliks's bed smiling placing a warm shirt over his head slipping it over his arms buttoning it up, "Alright Feliks I have to clean the wound on your head up then put some ice on your eye, after that try to sleep or I'll bring in the television or some books for you to read," she said dabbing the cut on the side of his head.

After wincing Feliks replied to Elizabeth with, "Do you have that book about unicorns?"

"My Kirkland's book?" She remarked placing a small breathable bandaid on the wound lying him back, she then reached for the ice tapping it to his eyes knowing how fidget able he was, "I'll see what I can get you."

Feliks waited patiently for Elizabeth but to him it seemed like she never did return, his eyes slowly closed and he yawned rolling over the ice still staying on. He yawned again hugging his toy pony and unicorn. By the time Elizabeth did get back, which was only about 15 minutes she smiled finding him asleep. She left the book on his bed side table for him to read and she smiled stroking his hair walking back out the door to continue baking afternoon tea for the rest of the boys.

As she walked into the kitchen the phone rang, she walked to the phone answering it, "Oh no a storm coming? Right I'll inform the others as quickly as I can but I am afraid you won't be able to use the cable car," she paused writing down some information on a scrap of paper, "taking a bike would be too dangerous and you can't walk with the children," she paused trying to think, "maybe a car? Or...there are no busses that come up this way anymore. Alright I guess we can wait for you a bit longer but please, no longer than already." She placed the phone on the receiver again looking out, it was starting to rain down heavily, "I do hope the boys remembered their rain coats today..."

.:oOo:.

"Come on boys you're going to get soaked!" Arthur called out to Alfred and Keith who were running in the rain, "You are going to catch a cold!" He sighed facing Xiang and Kiku who were holding hands, "Kiku keep an eye on these two," he said stepping back handing his umbrella to Alfred and Keith walking back further reaching is hand out to Aidan who was holding Matthew close, "Don't want to slip do we?"

"Thanks," Aidan said grasping Arthurs hand and the three of them continued to walk up the hill peacefully, of course not without shouting at the Impossible Pair a few times before getting there.

Once there Elizabeth stood at the front with dry towels and a basket, Kiku and Xiang rand ahead giving her a big bear hug she smiled at them moving their hoods down and proceeding to remove their raincoats placing them on the stand, "Stand in the front foyer for a moment please," she said taking Alfred and Keith next, "Ts ts ts," she scolded removing their jackets, "make sure you get warm once we are done." Finally Arthur released Matthew and Aidan who plodded up slowly and they all waved good bye, "Good bye Mr Kirkland!" They all said.

"Alright!" Elizabeth said rolling up her sleeves taking the boys shirts off handing them a towel, "Alright once you are dry I put fresh clothes on all your beds, change your clothes then come to the kitchen for some cake, and nobody disturb Feliks he has a sore eye."

Usually that sort of warning would give Keith and Alfred ideas but with Kiku constantly watching them they didn't feel like they'd succeed.

"You are so helpless!" Aidan scolded pushing Matthew's shirt over his head then smiled grabbing his hand pulling him back out to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Kiku asked Xiang behind him as they walked to Feliks, he was sitting up now reading, well looking at the pictures in, Arthur's book on unicorns, "We were all really worried, Yao said he wanted to visit but he had to go home."

"I'm like totally great," Feliks said giving a thumbs up sign to the other two, "by the way is it hard living away from your brother Xiang?"

Xiang shook his head, "No it's just fine, we should be leaving now though," Xiang said looking at Kiku who nodded and the two of them left the room walking out to have afternoon tea.


	4. 03 Dinner then Bath

Elizabeth set out six slices of her home made cake and biscuit for the boys, she also handed them all a drink smiling watching them eat throwing crumbs everywhere. "Now may I get a word in with you?" She asked hearing mumbles of yes giggling to herself beginning to speak again, "Due to the recent weather you cannot go outside and I would like everyone to tell me where they are going to before leaving a room and telling me when you are back or moving to another one,"

"What if the idiots chase each other around _all _the rooms?" Aidan asked shooting a sideways glare at Keith and Alfred who were having an eating contest to see who could finish first, "They are probably just going to run to the play room then try to scare the rest of us!"

"No we won't!" The two of them replied mouth full of food.

"Boys, boys please calm," Elizabeth sighed, sometimes looking after them all was a bit of a handful but it was fun to see their smiles day in day out. She smiled over at Kiku who had finished neatly placing his fork down moving his chair away bowing to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for the food Mother," he said politely, "if it is okay with you I would like to go to the library."

"Alright Kiku," she said smiling at him grabbing his plate taking it over to the sink quickly, "oh and Kiku please close the library curtains and turn on some of the lamps."

Kiku nodded walking out the door, Elizabeth liked Kiku he was kind and respectful and was always there to help her if she needed it. He always baby sat Xiang by request of Yao but he took the others into consideration being the oldest, but only by two years. Elizabeth sighed in half pity and happiness, good thing help was coming. Then she heard a little voice the next person was done.

"Mama I'll be on the third floor," Xiang said running out before Elizabeth could object.

She sighed, "Alright," she took his plates placing them down in the sink putting her hands on her hips looking at Alfred and Keith, "you two! Chew your food!" She scolded waving her hand.

The two children got up running to the door, "Play room!" Alfred called out.

"That's where we'll be!" Keith shouted.

"Because of the rain it is getting dark fast, there are no lamps in there so please come down before dinner," she said watching them run off, she grabbed their plates placing them in the sink then sat down at the table on the other side of Matthew and Aidan smiling watching Aidan wait for Matthew to finish eating. These two were always the slowest, but it was mainly because of Matthew. Aidan had a very similar personality to his brother but Matthew calmed him. She grabbed a small bottle adding more oil to the lamp giving the room more illumination.

"They are so annoying!" Aidan finally spoke out pushing his plate to Elizabeth.

"That is true," she said calmly taking the plate placing it off to the side smiling back at Aidan, "but you all have things in common."

"Like what?"

"We all have a soft animal," Matthew whispered starting to count on his left hand holding Kumajiro still in the right, "I have Kumajiro, you have Lamby, Alfred has a Lion, Keith has a Koala (whatever that is), Feliks had his pony and unicorn, Xiang has..." he paused trying to think if he had ever seen Yao's brothers with a soft toy, he mainly saw them playing pretend or the likes, "Oh yeah Xiang has that cute white kitty Yao gave him and Kiku has that white blob!"

"But what does that prove?" Aidan asked still not convinced.

Elizabeth ummed and erred then pointed her finger up realising how to prove it, "Matthew is just saying one of the many examples, you all have small things in common like where you live and go to school but you also have personality matches. Matthew's example was just little. Say you and Keith both love the outdoors and adventuring and you and Alfred both love Matthew."

"He just uses him like a toy though!" Aidan objected.

Elizabeth sighed, it was true Alfred didn't appear to love Matthew as much as Aidan did but she knew he did, but how to explain it, "Alfred isn't a very expressive person and I know he has trouble playing with Matthew, and since they are brothers they probably get sick of each other. You don't play with Keith and he doesn't use you does he? And even though he teases you he teases Alfred and everyone else as well so don't say that as an argument!"

Elizabeth thought she finally had won the argument but if Matthew hadn't tugged on him asking him if they could leave to go play Aidan probably would have continued the fight.

"I guess we will be in the art room drawing then," Aidan said walking Matthew out.

"Oh yes boys wait!" She called out jumping up, "If you see the others tell them we have the big bath running again so we are all going to have a bath after dinner and watch a movie."

"Sounds great Mama," Matthew said shyly.

"We can go around and tell them before we play if you would like," Aidan offered grabbing Matthew's hand tightly.

"No, no," Elizabeth comforted grabbing the plates off the table, "only if you see them."

She smiled watching them walk out, such sweet children they were. And even though they were sometimes annoying and broke the rules they were all good at heart and none of them had any bad intentions, she was thankful for that much. She placed the dishes in the sink starting to wash them humming to herself, she had come to this institution only a few years ago when it started up and many of the kids weren't school age and it was just Kiku being taught by Francis, but as time passed Arthur came and once Yao finished high school he came too. Elizabeth thought of the children as her friends, and she was glad she had so many.

"Mama," came a tired voice from the door.

Elizabeth turned gasping seeing Feliks standing up, she turned the tap off walking towards him bobbing down, "Don't you want to rest?" She asked removing the ice pack having a look at his eye, it had bruised but the ice was working. She placed it in the bin then looked back at Feliks having a look at the band aid on the side of his head, "It has only been less than a day, sure your okay?"

"Mama," Feliks said again holding up a book with a picture of a puppy and a kitten, "can we get a puppy and a kitten? Like the Alfred and Keith could run around with the puppy and the calmer of us could play with the cat, wouldn't that be like totally cool?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes it would be but," she looked around walking Feliks out turning the lamp off showing him the inner foyer of the house, "even though this is a big house I already have my hands full with you kids, do you think we could really have room and time for pets?"

"But like it'd be so totally cool..." Feliks said slightly disappointed.

Elizabeth held his hand walking him back to his room thinking of a way to turn the situation around before they got to his bed, as she tucked him back in she sighed smiling at him, "Show me the picture again," she said, Elizabeth looked at the picture smiling grabbing one of Feliks's horses placing it on the end of the bed, "mew mew Feliks I'm hungry!" She said in a high pitched voice.

Feliks grabbed the pony hugging it gently then patted it pretending to put food for it on the floor in an imaginary bowl, "Like here you go," he said making the horse eat.

"When someone can mind the others I shall take you down to the village and see if we can get a kitten," she said softly.

Feliks's eyes widened happily and he swung his arms around her hugging her as tightly as he could, "Thank you Mama!" He said happily loosening his grip to a regular hug before lying back down on the bed smiling up at Elizabeth, "You are the best Mama ever!"

Elizabeth smiled hearing Feliks say that and reached under his bed getting some fresh clothes, "After dinner we will all be going down to the big bath, if you would like to come you should get dressed and join us in about three hours for dinner." Elizabeth stood up but she felt Feliks tugging at her dress, she looked down at him he was almost ready to bound out.

"Mama let me help you cook!" He pleaded, Elizabeth shook her hand removing his from her dress and placing it gently onto his lap.

"I think it would be better if I cooked," she said starting to walk away, "I'll let you help me when you are bigger, promise..."

.:oOo:.

Seven boys under the age of ten all sitting around a small wooden table with nothing but an oil lamp to illuminate the mess they were to make, thunder bellowed loudly outside the window and rain pelted down on the cheap windows violently. In front of each child was a large sparkling clean plate with mashed potatoes, carrots and thin slices of beef, the each had a glass filled with water and a large jug of freshly squeezed orange juice at the centre of the table. "You may eat now," she said happily, soon it was hard to get a word in however as hungry boys almost breathed in the entirety of the meal in one shot.

"After dinner I would like you all to gather your pyjamas and meet me at the large bath," she said starting to eat her own dinner slowly, "I want you all to behave or you will not be able to use the bath anymore."

The large bath was on the first floor and was a large bath connected to the natural hot spring around the corner of the dorm, the bath was as big as a swimming pool but definitely not as deep. After a storm a few months ago and the bath being broken it was deemed unsafe, the water was almost brown, but since then the water had been fixed and they were now able to use it happily. Usually they would take baths in the tin tub in the second floor bathroom, but the big bath was a treat and even Keith was going to behave himself.

"Make sure you have a bath buddy so you don't get hurt," she said then looked over at Kiku, "mind having Feliks along with whom you choose?"

Kiku nodded politely ceasing consumption of the meal, "Of course," he spoke then continued to eat the meal in silence.

"Well then I'll go prepare the bath," Elizabeth said standing up, "when you have finished eating please put the plates in the sink and bring you pyjamas to the bath," she pushed her chair in neatly grabbing her plate and cup quickly rinsing them under the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

The dorm was old but it has been refurnished a while ago it looked nice but when it got dark it was quite scary, as she walked Elizabeth had to turn the lamps on to illuminate the room. They did quite a nice job and the children respected the fact that they were dangerous so didn't touch or play with them. As she walked past a large cupboard she back stepped opening it reaching in grabbing some of the fluffy towels and a smaller not so fluffy towel the wrap around herself when she got into the bath.

She continued to walk to the bath turning on some of the lamps, she placed each towel on the rack and started to untie her dress placing it back on the rack tying the towel around her bust and waist.

"We're done," Kiku said walking in holding his pyjamas, behind him stood the others all wanting to come in.

"Alright," she said with a smile handing them small towels to wear, "get in in your own time, I'll wash anyone's hair who wants to."

Alfred, Keith, Feliks and Xiang didn't need any more invitation and quickly stripped tying the towels around, they raced each other to the bath splashing down loudly inside the bath splashing each other. Elizabeth wanted to tell Feliks off for splashing around his wound but thought it would be best for him to recover, she smiled back at Aidan who wanted to get in but was held back by Matthew, "I'll wash Matthew's hair, you go in Aidan," she said walking over reaching her hand out to Matthew, "he'll be okay I won't lose him."

Aidan reluctantly let go of his friend and started to walk towards the bath with Kiku, "Make sure they don't drown!" Elizabeth called out as she pulled a stool up behind Matthew. "Kay~" Was the reply she got.

"Dinner was yummy Mama, thank you," Matthew said quietly and Elizabeth tilted his head back pouring water into his hair, "what movie will we be watching?"

"You're very much welcome Matthew," Elizabeth replied squirting some of the shampoo onto her hands rubbing it into Matthew's silky hair remembering Francis was his uncle, "as for the movie I am sure we won't watch anything scary." She poured a small bucket of water over Matthew's hand then stood up picking him up walking to the bath sitting down letting Matthew in slowly smiling as he swum over Aidan.

"Water fire work!" Xiang shouted as he bombed the deep end which went over his head but was still standing level for Elizabeth.

"Haha!" Keith replied swimming over to him tackling him under water, "Tsunami attack!"

Elizabeth would tell them off but they were all strong swimmers, those who weren't tended to stay around her anyway.

"Hey Keith!" Alfred called out squirting Keith with water from his hands, "Gotcha!" He called out giggling falling backwards into the water but sitting up again joining in on the dog pile on Xiang.

"Hey not fair you guys are bigger!" Xiang called, even though he was older he was a small child about even smaller than Matthew, luckily Kiku was taller than them all so he managed to pull Xiang back up out of the water.

"Hey Kiku quit ruining our fun!" Keith called out sticking his tongue out in frustration.

"No Keith get away from the monster!" Alfred called out pulling Keith away, he put his hands under water squirting Kiku in the same manner he did Keith, "Hero to the rescue!" He called out splashing water at Kiku, "Come on water weakens him!"

"Alright!" Keith shouted joining in splashing water on the evil Dr. Kiku.

"Hahaha no one can beat me!" Kiku laughed getting into it placing Xiang in front of him, "Xiang use your water firecracker spell!"

Xiang nodded jumping into Kiku's arms then leaping out again belly flopping the water creating a surge of water that knocked the two 'heroes' back off their feet.

"Oh no!" Keith pleaded standing up acting hurt, "How could we be defeated by the evil Dr. Kiku?"

"Justice shall prevail!" Alfred called out pointing his finger to the sky, "If not I do not wish to live in this world anymore!"

"Like we will totally grant your wish!" Feliks said walking up siding with Kiku.

Elizabeth smiled watching the children play, Aidan and Matthew had their own game going on off to the side but were bound to be dragged into the mess. She smiled laughing placing her fist below her bottom lip, it was sweet seeing the children all get along and play.

It really was.

**(A/N: Thank you to everyone who was read so far and faved and hopefully going to continue to read, at the moment the chapters are a bit choppy but it will all level out soon I promise. Next chapter will be the introduction to some new students and another adult. So please review and tell me what you think and what sort of adventures the kids should go on. Love you all~ 3)**


	5. 04 There's a Monster

"Gotcha!" Elizabeth called out wrapping the running Keith inside a towel smiling sending him over to the rack before handing another towel to Alfred, "Make sure your completely dry and come to me if you need help with your hair!" She turned smiling down at Matthew giving him a towel before slowly gathering everything up and starting to walk back, "Now everyone put your clothes in the laundry and bring your blanket and anything else you need to the theatre room."

The theatre room was a large room on the second floor, it had a large white screen and movie projector. The room had a futon mattress bed in case anyone fell asleep and plenty of pillows to relax on, there was a smallish couch at the back and chairs if they wanted to sit but most of the time the kids just cuddled up with their blankets on the floor. At times all of them had been on the couch or the futon, it was a nice relaxing thing for them to do on Friday afternoons when there was no school the following day. As for the movie selection it was plainly amazing they had romance flicks, children's movies, horror movies, comedies and the alike.

As Elizabeth walked back to the theatre room from tidying up the other areas she found all the kids standing by the door with their blankets and soft toys, she smiled pulling a small bronze key unlocking the door. The room was dark so the kids stepped carefully until the room was illuminated by some small candles at the back. It would seem that they had arranged what they were to do before as Keith, Alfred and Kiku raced to the futon pulling it out jumping onto it snuggling down, Matthew and Aidan clambered onto the couch to be joined by Feliks while Xiang sat in Kiku's lap contently, although Kiku did have to move him when he wanted to lay down but Xiang soon made himself comfortable again.

"Alright we can't watch a scary movie because some of us are afraid," she said looking through the reels.

"I-i think I'll be alright," Matthew spoke blushing, "I know they're fake."

"Yay!" Keith yelled running to grab one of his favourite horror movies handing it to Elizabeth, he sat down to Alfred smirking, "And just for you no ghosts this time!"

"Oh yay," Alfred said sarcastically not believing Keith for a second.

Elizabeth placed the roll of film into the projector starting it then walking over to the candles blowing them out, she really hoped the movie wouldn't scare the children. She had seen it before and it didn't scare her but she wasn't a trembling six year old boy now was she? She sat down on a fold out chair crossing her legs enjoying the movie for herself but ready to take anyone out if it got to scary.

.:oOo:.

Click.

Elizabeth pulled the movie out stepping around the children as best she could, she smiled fixing the sheets up watching them as they slept. Matthew's tears from the middle of the movie were still on his face and he had ended up sucking his thumb. She opened the door looking out the window sadly, the thunder was still going on and the weather was horrible, she hoped none of them woke up to the terrifying scene outside.

"Well then I guess it is about time I went to sleep," she said removing her apron placing it on a rack, she let her flow from the handkerchief she bore on her head and smiled walking towards her room, "Good night children..." She whispered closing her door slowly behind her.

.:oOo:.

Alfred opened his eyes sitting up, lighting crashed outside his window and he jumped off the futon clutching his lion tightly wiping his eyes sniffling, "Mama?" He sat up walking out, another strike of lightning went and he dashed up the stairs, "Rawry I'm scared," he said clutching the lion, Rawry didn't reply. Alfred started to walk looking for Elizabeth's room, he couldn't find it. Then he saw the shadow of a giant hand reaching for him, he screamed bounding across the top floor tears streaming from his eyes, "Mama the lightning is after me!"

Creek, clop, clop, clop. Footsteps walked into the house, the door slammed shut loudly and he could hear the rustling of a coat. He looked down seeing the figure of a man, "Oh no," Alfred whimpered running up another set of stairs looking for somewhere to hide, the footsteps came closer.

"What do I do? The hero can't die like this!" He cried opening a door, it was the play room but due to the darkness and sudden flashes of light it looked ominous. The rocking horse was seventy feet tall and had piercing fangs as it rocked back and forth back and forth getting closer and closer to Alfred, he whimpered stepping back feeling something soft against his back.

"Hello?" The deep voice asked, it was husky and harsh sounding like their throat had been burnt to a crisp or they were and evil villain come to destroy the hero.

"Ahh!" Alfred screamed bolting off again bounding down the corridor his feet echoing across the entire house, he then saw a small cupboard along the side and jumped inside closing it behind him pulling down the jackets over his head, "I-i h-have t-to st-stay quiet-t," he whispered to himself.

The cupboard was dark and cold, he could hear the rain pelting down onto the windows and the thunder crashing loudly. He shouldn't have let Keith put that scary movie on. It did have ghosts! And now because of that movie the monsters had been summoned and were not only coming but coming to get the hero and eat him.

He heard the figure's footsteps get closer and closer, he cringed, it was just like in the movie.

Creeek. The sound of horror films, the rusty hinge that was the only thing between safety and a date with death.

The door opened and a pair of wet gloved hands reached in picking Alfred up, he screamed but the hand gently placed its fingers over his mouth to calm him.

"Alfred?"

"H-huh?" He shuddered looking up at the husky voiced man, lightning crashed behind him and all Alfred could see were dark eyes, "Mama save me!" No one came.

The man wrapped Alfred in a blanket walking him down the stairs, why did this man seem so familiar? As they walked he tried to pinpoint it but nothing he could think of matched the personality and voice, once they were in the foyer the man lit a candle taking his gloves and rain coat off placing them on a hook.

"Alfred are you okay?" He asked wiping Alfred's tears away, "Sorry if I scared you."

The man's green eyes and blonde hair reminded Alfred of Arthur and when he used to live with him, but this person seemed harsh and Arthur's was more annoying than anything. The man noticed Alfred had trouble recognising him so he placed the candle beside his face, placing it under would have caused more terror, Alfred smiled looking at the man.

"You're one of Mama's friends aren't you?" Alfred laughed feeling better.

"Yes I am," the man replied handing Alfred a small biscuit, "as for my name it's Vash."

Vash Zwingli, 18 years old. He was short tempered and known to sometimes act violently around those who annoy him. Nothing much was known about him to the children due to him not spending much time and finishing high school. He had moved up the mountain area and helped Francis set up a few years ago but had to go back. He had been offered by Francis to open up a small hospital/sick bay for the children and run the dorm and school above Francis, so in turn he was going to be sort of like the mayor.

"I'm glad you weren't a monster," Alfred said gladly, "but why is your voice like that?"

Vash didn't reply to him and left a long pause before he spoke again, "Can you get Elizabeth while I bring in my luggage?"

Alfred nodded slightly suspicious of Vash but went to Elizabeth's room knocking on the door, he heard her walking towards him and she swept him up kissing his cheeks, "Bad dream?"

"You could say so," Alfred replied as she placed him back onto the ground, "also a man called Vash is here, he wanted me to get you."

"Vash?" Elizabeth exclaimed jumping then started to run, "Alfred go back to bed!"

"B-but..." Alfred sighed walking into Elizabeth's room hugging the sheets, "why is Elizabeth acting so strange?"

When Elizabeth reached the foyer Vash was standing there with a few big bags and two smaller ones that were pink and blue, he seemed tired and his face was muddy and of course when he spoke his voice was husky.

"Did you walk up the mountain?" Elizabeth spat angry with the teen, "Did I not tell you to wait down the bottom until the storm cleared?"

"I know, but it seemed okay," he said sighing walking into the kitchen finding a chair to dump himself in wearily.

Elizabeth turned on the lamp grapping a mug and pouring some milk into it placing it in front of Vash then she sat across from him, "Where are the girls?" She questioned looking him in the eye, "Are they alright?"

Vash took a deep breathing then drunk the milk placing it back down in front of him looking at her blankly, "I left them at Yao's house, he seemed happy to have them for a night and they were already asleep," he said with a faint smile pulling up his sleeve, "Elizabeth, you don't happen to have any bandages and water for this? I scratched myself on a tree when I dropped a bag."

Elizabeth tutted cursing under her breath as she grabbed antiseptic and bandaged gently dabbing Vash's wound, "Endangering your own life than scaring Alfred half to death, what are you trying to do here?" She placed a band aid on the wound then tied a bandage around clipping it with a safety pin shaking her head at Vash, "You have much to learn about our mountain life."

Vash continued to drink not willing to get into an argument with Elizabeth knowing she'd win, "After finishing high school and talking to other people I have sort of settled, I do not wish to start a fight."

Elizabeth smiled back at Vash sighing looking through the kitchen door out at one of the many stain glassed windows in the house, the colours lit up like a flame when lightning struck. In a way it was pretty but it was also scary for her, she thought how terrifying it must be for the children. She then snapped back to reality pulling out a small ground plan of the large dorm that was once a mansion. "The girls dorm will be next to my room and your room will be on the other side of that," she said showing Vash the basic layout, "I don't expect you to look after them that much but it is great to have some help, and tomorrow I am taking Feliks down the mountain on a day trip to get a kitten."

"Alright," Vash replied smiling at her, "so many new people, will the kids be alright?"

"I am sure they will," she replied smiling back at him, "want me to pick the girls up from Yao's house tomorrow on the way back up?"

"That would be convenient, I was thinking of going down on Sunday after all."

"Right then," Elizabeth said handing Vash three sets of keys, one for the hospital which was yet to be built, one master set for the dorms and a single key for his room, "I am going back to sleep, turn the lamp off on your way out if you don't mind. Good night~" She said walking out of the room hugging herself sighing, life was going to get interesting with the girls moving in, whether that was interesting as a good thing or a bad thing she did not quite know.

She opened her door and smiled seeing Alfred asleep on her bed, she stepped in pulling the covers over her body wrapping her arms around the tiny child, "Good night Alfred," she whispered not expecting a reply, but you always get what you least expect."

"Elizabeth," Alfred said opening his eyes looking up at her almost angry, "you're acting funny, why is that?"

"I am just stressed," she said stroking his hair, she was stressed but many more reasons pounded her mind but tomorrow was going to be a fun filled day of fun so she didn't have to worry for that long.

"I don't believe you!" Alfred said sitting up glaring back down at her, he sleepily collapsed shrugging, "Tell...tell me in the morning," he yawned falling back asleep.

Elizabeth patted his back gently, "Shh shh shh shh," Elizabeth smiled then started to hum an old lullaby to the sleeping child drawing circles on his back with her fingertip before closing her own eyes trying to get back to sleep.

Vash walked past smiling at her, she was so mature and had really in all truth grown up a lot, he kept walking towards the next room placing the two small suitcases just in the door shutting it again before making his way to his room. He turned the lamp on and placed a picture of a young girl on the bed side table flopping backwards looking up at the roof tiredly. The walk up the mountain had been harsh and after scaring Alfred he didn't feel all that good.

He too closed his eyes wearily hoping he too could get some shut eye, but first he would have to turn the lamp off. He reached over turning the lamp before climbing back into his bed just remembering to take his wet socks off then opted to just stripping down to his singlet and boxer shorts.

The mountain was a calming place even though during storms it was scary, the fresh air meant that the children never got any sort of lung disease or any other illness caused by pollution. Along with that they could live a free life and eventually be able to farm all their own food and set up their own village and not be dependant at the one at the base of the mountain.

Yes someday.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading the 4****th**** proper chapter of Hetalia Mountain School, I hope you are all enjoying it. This chapter was a bit dark sorry but I thought Vash would need this type of entrance, also the Vash in my story will be a bit more like he is with his sister most of the time instead of being violent, but don't worry he'll have his outbursts. I am thinking of writing a spin-off/prequel to this explaining the events that caused them to move to the mountain. So anyway please review tell me what you think along with if I should do the spin-off and if you'd read it. Love you all 3)**


	6. 05 New Friends

The sun had a way of beaming through the windows in the early morning in the mountains, light would come in through every crack and crevice left by the curtains or stained glass patterns on the larger windows. The once sad rainy outside was now bright and sunny and surprisingly not very humid and now had the sounds of life chirping their way through the treetops.

It was a Saturday morning and usually Elizabeth would wake up early and prepare the children's breakfast but today she just wasn't in the mood. Alfred had woken her up early and from last night she was still tired, none the less she clambered out of bed leading Alfred out the hall and down about three steps letting go of him so he could wake up the others. She walked into the kitchen and got a shock from seeing Vash fully dressed drinking a coffee, next to him were seven plates of toast and juice.

"You said you needed to take Feliks down to town so I thought this could be the least I could do," he said standing up placing his cup in the sink pouring water into it washing it out, "as I said I shall be looking after the kids today."

Elizabeth smiled giving a sigh of relief watching Alfred and Keith drag Matthew and Aidan along, Xiang and Kiku followed whilst Feliks was holding his bag already dressed, "Thank you Vash," she said running towards Feliks. He must have gotten up early to be ready like this, "Let me get some clothes, while I do that you can get some walking boots," she said patting Feliks on the head happily.

"Alright," he said walking towards the front door, he turned back quickly calling out before Elizabeth had reached her room, "should we get a box to carry the kitten in?" He asked not wanting for the kitten to be dropped and hurt or to run away and live in the mountains.

Elizabeth thought then nodded, "I think I have some old boxes with chicken wire they can breathe through from a few years ago," she said trying to remember the position of it, "I think they are in my room, let me change and it will be alright!"

Feliks nodded happily plodding down to the stone foyer where the shoes were kept, he looked for his name grabbing the pair of boots that were slid in. He put his foot out pulling the shoe on then pulling up the laces, he poke his tongue to the side tying the finally knot then clopped his feet up down contently. He then reached up to a stand grabbing a hat plopping it on his head turning around awaiting Elizabeth's return. For a child of seven the ten minutes it took Elizabeth to get dressed into her clothes seemed like an eternity, but the eternity didn't last all that long.

"Alright Feliks," Elizabeth said walking up to him smiling, in her hands she held a small wooden box with a metal wire frame attached to the front with a clip so the kitten could breathe. She hoped the other children would get along with Vash, she shrugged knowing they all would have remembered smiling as Feliks handed her her shoes. She bent over tying them up then grasped Feliks's hand tightly smiling at him as they exited the dorm, "If we take the cable car we may see Arthur."

"Doesn't Yao live in the village we are going to?" Feliks asked running quickly to catch up with Elizabeth's bold steps forward down the hill.

"No he lives around the other side," she said with a slight smile but more dismay than anything, "that is why he is always late, if it was a matter of him taking the cable car he may be early like Arthur for once." She sighed knowing the pain Yao went through every morning riding up the hill, but it really couldn't be helped, "Don't you think this weather is wonderful?" She asked looking up at the sunlight smiling down at Feliks.

Feliks thought for a moment then smiled cheerily prancing along beside her, "It's an improvement on the rain but it'd like be totally cooler if there were rainbows and ponies!"

"Yes I think that would be better as well," Elizabeth replied smiling, she picked Feliks up placing him on her shoulders gently as the road got bumpy, "it seems the rain has disturbed the track," she said uneasily wondering how on earth Vash managed to walk up here while it was mud. She then remembered she had to pick the girls up from Yao's house, a different village. She'd have to ring him and find out if he could meet them near Arthur's house or maybe they could go there, "Feliks do you know if there is a train going to Yao's house from the one at the bottom of the cable car?"

Feliks tried to remember what he could from the years ago when they used to live at the bottom or the times they went on a field trip down to there, "Actually I think there may be," he said swinging his legs happily.

Elizabeth gently took him down walking to the cable care pressing a small red button on the side, "Well then we'll be taking a quick train trip as well it would seem," she said with a smile stepping back as the door hissed open, she stepped in holding Feliks's hand gently letting him down in the seat in front of him, "as we go down enjoy the scenery," she said trying to keep him as occupied as possible.

Feliks was happily amused on the way down unlike Elizabeth who was slightly dreading bringing the two girls into the dorm, she knew the others would be nice to them but it had been such a long time since they had all last meet. Oh well things would work out well enough, she told herself as the cable car came to a halt at the bottom. She stepped out helping Feliks out, the air was different out here and Feliks noticed smiling up at Elizabeth he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the village.

She trusted that the boys would be able to be mature around the girls, well if they didn't behave themselves it was very likely Vash would have a 'polite' word with them, but she tried not to think about it too much as she walked Feliks into the village. She looked around pulling out a small map, "Now I remember there was a pet shop near here," she said walking Feliks through stopping when she heard barks and miaow's coming from a small shop.

Feliks heard the happy cries as they passed and let go of Elizabeth's hand running to an open air box of kittens, he smiled reaching in pulling a small white kitten from the rest nuzzling it then showing it off to Elizabeth, "I want this one Mama!"

Elizabeth placed the box down opening it allowing Feliks to place the kitten in there, she then pulled from her waist a small purse stepping over to the young man who was selling them, "How much for him then?" She asked.

"First of all he's a she," the young man laughed looking over at Feliks poke his finger into the cage then pull it out when the tiny kitten bit him, "thirty-five, just because your son is so cute."

Elizabeth handed the man the money them smiled uneasily, "I'm not his mother I just look after him," she said walking back to the kitten picking the box up, "little Feliks and six other boys."

"Must be tough."

"We're getting two girls," she said wearily as Feliks ran behind her clutching her dress now shy of this situation, "but a new guy came to help, oh it's havoc."

The man gave a short laugh and Elizabeth smiled and started to walk towards the train station letting Feliks have a look at the kitty, the closer they got the shyer Feliks got clinging tighter and tighter to Elizabeth scared of the situation.

Once they reached the train there was a short wait in which Elizabeth decided to ask Feliks what he wanted to name the kitten, he thought as he swung his feet back and forth on the train station bench trying to think of a name that would suit the kitten, "Snowy?" He asked up at Elizabeth then back down at the kitten thinking loudly, "Moon...Luna!" He shouted jumping up, "Mama, mama! I'm going to call her Luna!"

Elizabeth smiled standing up grasping Feliks's hand tightly smiling at him, "And I think that is a very beautiful name," she said smiling holding down his hat as the train came whooshing by. It slowed and the doors hissed open and the two ran quickly to the man paying him the money then ran in. Feliks loved the train, he hadn't been on it often but the few times he did he loved it. He ran to a window seat holding Luna up to the window showing her the station explaining what everything was.

Elizabeth took to seat in front of Feliks resting her chin on her palm looking out the window as the train hissed off again starting to chug across the old rail getting faster and faster, the countryside was beautiful this time of year and she remembered going on picnic with the guys back in high school, "Mmm we should do that again," she said in a daze mainly to herself, Feliks didn't notice he was too busy showing Luna the mountain where she was going to move to, "maybe we should go to the beach?"

That got Feliks's attention, "The beach?" He exclaimed almost dropping Luna's box, "That would be like so totally cool!"

"Alright then," Elizabeth said smiling closing her eyes, "next summer we will go, winter is coming up so it won't be for the best."

.:oOo:.

The train trip was about an hour to the next village not including stops but once they were there they had had a nice rest and Luna had fallen asleep, Elizabeth held Feliks's hand as they got off the train. She pulled out a slip of paper which had Yao's address on it looking around trying to find the district in which his house was located. It was only a small village but it was still hard to navigate.

"I think we may have to ask for directions," Elizabeth sighed holding Feliks's hand as they stepped through another set of houses, "either that or we could try and find a ph-"

"Feliks!" A girl called out running up to them happily.

Alice, 6 years old. She was a young girl under the care of Francis before he moved to the mountains, after that she moved in with Vash while he finished high school. She was a happy soul who loved nothing more than to play, especially with water. She was little but had a big heart and was generally always in a good mood, bold and brave was her strongest attributes and she used them to her advantage happily.

"It's been such a long time!" She said before looking down at the box placing her finger in tickling the kitten gently laughing when it licked her, "Aw such a cute kitty, what's her name?"

Feliks was slightly shocked by the arrival of Alice but he soon calmed being used to her already, "It has hasn't it, and her name is Luna."

"Have you been well Alice?" Elizabeth asked turning to her, Alice was one of the two girls Vash had been looking after and was entrusted in bringing to the dormitory.

"It's been really cool living with Vash," she said laughing, "he sometimes freaks out a lot and acts strangely."

"Ah, Elizabeth," Yao said happily walking up holding the hand of an even smaller child who was probably the same size as the short Xiang, "sorry, did it take long to get here aru?"

"No it's fine," Elizabeth said bobbing down smiling at the little girl, "has Yao been nice?"

"Mhm," the young girl replied.

Lilli Zwingli, 5 years old. Vash's little sister and an utter cutie, she loved her older brother with all her heart and practically worshipped him. He was a bit bossy about her making sure no one picked on her and she didn't talk to the wrong sorts of people, which was fun in theory but he often resorted to violence. Lilli was somewhat shy around people who were noisy but if all was calm she'd be open and act like a normal kid.

"Yao made us some snacks that were really yummy!" She said happily clutching tightly to a small kitten toy, "Kittles thought so too didn't you?"

"Ah that reminds me," Yao reached into his pocket drawing forth a soft fish toy handing it to Alice, "you'll be needing Slappy won't you?"

Alice nodded happily giving Yao a big hug before running over to Lilli grabbing her hand, she then walked back to Elizabeth who held Lilli's other hand along with Kittles, "You'll be seeing Yao on Monday at the school you know," Elizabeth comforted laughing at the girls behaviour, "but I think Mr. Kirkland will be teaching the two of you."

"You can't let them join the younger class!" Feliks objected, "Alfred and Keith will drag them into their games!"

Elizabeth started to walk hoping they could get home before the sun set, she sighed knowing it probably would since it was almost afternoon, "Since they are girls they will probably be saved from the 'evil' ones," she said rolling her eyes sighing. She would have to do something about those two to make sure they looked after the girls properly, lest Vash discipline them instead.

.:oOo:.

"Here we are," Elizabeth said hurrying to children into the foyer, it was getting dark and the trip home was anything but relaxing.

As she helped them get their shoes off Vash walked up smiling embracing the two girls into a wide bear hug, "Was the trip back alright?" He asked them holding their hands walking them inside, "I would like to introduce you to the boys again."

He walked them up to where he had managed to get Alfred, Keith, Matthew, Aidan, Kiku and Xiang to sit down on the bottom of the staircase. Vash placed his hands on the girls backs moving them forward then coughed into his hand about to speak, "You boys remember Alice? She lived with Francis a few years back," he said then placed his hand on Lilli's head, "and last time you saw Lilli she was still practically a baby, she is still young so be kind."

"Alice!" Alfred and Keith jumped up running over to her grabbing one of her arms each, "We must rescue you!"

Alice started to laugh as she was dragged across the floor and out of the room by the boys, "By Lilli!" She said waving laughing remembering the fun they used to have the few times they met.

"We have another new member of the household," Elizabeth said walking Feliks up to them, he cradled the kitten lovingly, "her name is Luna and she is Feliks's so please respect her and Feliks."

Matthew jumped up walking over to the kitten placing his hand out patting her soft white fur, "She's so pretty," he whispered holding Kumajiro up, "almost as white as Kumajiro."

"Yeah but like Luna is so totally cuter," Feliks said rubbing his face against the kitten's, "and she is like my best friend!"

Elizabeth smiled looking over at Vash who now had Lilli attached to his chest practically, he shrugged smiling at the children start to play and run around like normal.

"Peaceful mountain life?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Hardly."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading! I have a few things to say starting with Alice is Seychelles and Lilli is Liechtenstein. Now that is out of the way I have written the first part of the prequel but I don't want to post the link because it's M and like...I don't want to accidently break a rule or something. But it's on my page and it's called 'Before Then' so please if you read this go check it out. Review please 3~)**


	7. 06 Ghost Really?

That night it was clear outside not a rain cloud in sight, three smiling faces stood at the back door in front of a very worried looking Elizabeth. Alfred, Keith and Alice were going to go out on an adventure, an adventure to the abandoned shack, which was really just a two storey house left to the elements. Elizabeth tried to reason with them but she thought they might as well go, it wasn't really all that far away after all.

"Make sure you all get back before it gets too late," she lectured waving a finger, she crossed her arms watching the three of them hold hands and run off up the mountain into the woods. There were no dangerous animals so she trusted them enough, as for the weather it seemed alright and if they got hurt she knew Alfred could and would take the role of the hero and protect the others. Although something did feel off as they walked off, she was probably just worrying too much.

Alfred placed his arm over his face as they walked through the shrubbery, he smiled looking back at Keith who was doing army crawl across the dead leaves, dirt and grass smirking happily. Alice clung tightly to Alfred's hand giggling to herself watching Keith. She loved being back with the boys, she had played with them for awhile a few years ago but this was _really_ fun.

"Look there it is!" Keith shouted out jumping up looking around, he crouched over running towards the door pushing it open looking in. He waved his hand towards himself looking back at them, "All clear..." he whispered stepping into the shack.

Alfred and Alice nodded at each other then copied Keith; crouching over and running to the door, looking both ways before following him in. Alice ran straight to the centre of the room spinning around smiling in awe, "Wow this is so creepy~"

Alfred smiled feeling the walls then looking around, Keith was sliding down the hand rail on the stair case landing quite nicely grinning like an idiot. This place sure was creepy he hoped it wasn't haunted, Alfred had already had a bad situation with that fear a couple of nights ago and he wasn't in the mood to have that fear placed back on him.

He then felt something warm grab his hand, he looked up to see Alice smiling back at him happily, "Don't worry Keith is with us and he is ghost proof!" She said starting to walk towards the staircase, Keith walked up the stairs and they followed. Alice tried to see as best as she could in the moonlight through the cracks but it was just not enough, she reached forward tapping on Keith's shoulder gently getting his attention, "Do you have a lamp?"

Keith looked around grabbing a lamp off a table he pulled out a match from his pocket striking it on his shoe moving it the wick letting it light up, he then grabbed the glass case placing it over the top holding the handle showing it to the other two, "Good enough?" He asked. They both nodded and he started to walk again.

A cold breeze wisped past them as they opened a door to a master bedroom, Keith placed the lam inside the room moving it around so they could see what loomed inside. There was a giant bed and a wardrobe, on the other side of the room a dresser. Keith stepped in trembling slightly feeling the floor creek underneath his foot, he placed another foot in and started to walk normally; Alice following him happily and Alfred still spooked about it all.

As he left Alice to admire the old jewellery that was left his attention was caught by a secret door, "Alfred!" He called quickly waving Alfred over quickly, "Look!"

Alfred examined the door trying to turn the handle.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

"It's locked," he looked over at Alice who was smiling holding an old bronze key waving it in front of his face.

"This what you're looking for my dear sir?" She asked moving over to the lock. She placed the key in turning it, there was a large clunk and she pulled the key from the lock turning the knob. They all smiled and gazed in awe staring down the tunnel, "It seems to get bigger, let's go!"

Alice pushed Keith down who placed the lamp in front of his face, it wasn't a tight squeeze for them and they crawled through the tunnel, Keith slowly pushing on the lamp as they went. And as Alice had said it became taller, they stood up looking down at what appeared to be a staircase. "What do you think it could be?" Keith asked placing the lamp down peeking down the stair case.

"I wonder if Elizabeth or the others know about it," Alice said picking the lamp back up taking the lead stepping down, "guys look!"

Keith and Alfred ran down and followed the point of Alice's arm and finger to an entire room. They stepped down slowly looking around the room, Alfred picked a book of the bed blowing the dust off it opening the cover gasping at the name that was scribbled in the front, "Keith! Keith! Look!"

Keith walked over to Alfred the name in the front of the book wrote; Arthur Kirkland. He took the book off Alfred flicking through it, "This is a diary of Arthur's and the others," he said pointing at a few dates, "its back from high school!"

"Alfred!" Alice gave a blood curdling scream, "Alfred! Keith!"

The two boys turned dropping the book watching as Alice was hauled into the sky by some invisible demon, they couldn't do anything but reach for her hoping they could grab her. But no such luck was theirs, Alice was then swooped from the room flying out quickly.

Keith looked back at Alfred and he back at Keith, they didn't really understood what just happened but they knew it was bad. They turned back to the book but it was gone, in its place was and old photograph of the adults when they were younger.

"Whatever is going on here I want to get out!" Alfred cried running for the door, Keith followed him grabbing at the back of his shirt pulling him back. Eventually they were back in the master bed room. Alfred was shaking Keith was pacing back and forth trying to think of a solution for all of this.

"We need to think within logic."

"Logic? Logic? LOGIC!" Alfred shouted back at him rubbing his arms up and down, a sudden chill going down his spine, "What kind of logic is there about this? Alice got taken by ghosts!"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Leave!" Alfred shouted.

Keith turned to Alfred giving him a funny look waving his hand in front of him, "Why do you keep shouting?" He asked looking him in the eyes, "It's like you're possessed."

"Maybe you are~"

"What do you mean by that Alfred?" Keith asked looking back at him.

"Keith," Alfred said his voice shaking, "I didn't say anything."

Alfred grabbed a hold of Keith's hand giving him an unsure look, he grabbed the lamp and the two of them left the bedroom feeling quite worried about the whole situation. They walked along the walkway watching every step they took walking up a set of stairs, they creaked and moaned as the two children stepped slowly up. When they were off the stairs gave a crackle and fell apart.

"Th-that...it is old that's why!" Alfred said trying to comfort Keith, although it sounded like he was trying to comfort himself more than anything.

"Al..." Keith stopped not walking forward as Alfred did, Alfred turned around looking at Keith, "Al look behind you..."

Alfred turned around and saw an ominous white glow coming closer to him, he gulped stepping back. This wasn't his idea of a night of harmless fun, "Keith you're related to Arthur," he said going to the safety of behind the other, "how do you get rid of ghosts?"

"You think I listened to him?" Keith looked back, they couldn't go the way they came so they would have to go forward. But the light continued to move forward glowing more and more. Alfred took a step back and slipping falling off the stair case, "Alfred!" Keith yelled falling with him.

The next thing that happened was like magic, they didn't fall to their deaths they merely floated for a bit before landing safely down on an old couch.

"T-that w-was..." Keith stuttered.

"...w-weird..." Alfred finished for him.

"Oh my gosh boys are you okay?" Alice yelled running forward to them Aidan behind her, "Oh no they didn't mean for it to go that far!"

Alfred and Keith were stunned looking at Alice, "What?" They said in unison.

Matthew came running down another set of stairs holding Kumajiro and a lamp, "We just wanted to play a joke," he said sadly, "we handed Alice a note when we were in the room so she has only been playing for a few minutes."

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming in quickly, they all cowered huddling each other only to see Elizabeth tapping her foot, "Aidan, Matthew," she started, "I let you do this on the condition these three wouldn't be in danger!"

"Sorry Mama," Matthew said lowering his head.

"So when Alice flew off?" Keith asked.

"It was a rope," Aidan said proudly, "it was so dark and you guys were so engrossed in the book we figured you wouldn't notice, and then when you were looking at Alice Matthew took the book."

"And Kumajiro sort of glows when it is dark," Matthew said happily turning him around, he was right he did have a sort of glow.

Alfred and Keith gave a sigh of relief laughing smacking their brother's on the back harshly, "But those voices were really amazing!" Keith smiled happily.

"Voices?" Aidan looked at him.

"Next thing you'll say the landing wasn't you as well!" Alfred shouted.

Matthew shook his head, "N-no..."

Elizabeth didn't have to tell them to go to bed, no they ran out as soon as they realised there was another force there. Elizabeth however was not frightened, she gave a small laughing putting her hands on her hips shaking her head, "Gilbert!" She scolded.

"What?" A voice said from the walls sounding disappointed and annoyed at being found out.

"What did I tell you about scaring children?"

"B-but," Gilbert sighed angrily still not willing to show his face to Elizabeth.

"Look here!" She scolded tapping her foot before bursting into laughter leaving for the door, "Thanks for that, I really don't want the kids up here at night. Make sure to keep the place safe."

Gilbert, age unknown. Elizabeth's ghost friend. When the adults had made their cubby there as teenagers Elizabeth introduced Gilbert to them who haunted her parent's old holiday house in the mountains, it was built long before the dorm and left to rest. Gilbert just lived there alone and spent his time making friends with the shadows.

"Alright," he said finally appearing, his complexion was pale and his hair even paler with deep crimson blood red eyes and a big happy smile. He was scary and nice at the same time in a way (if that was even possible), but Elizabeth didn't mind him so he couldn't have been all that bad.

"Thank you Gilbert," she said walking away the doors closing behind her.

There were many mysteries surrounding that place, and many of them were true.

**(A/N: 1. Sorry it is late. 2. Sorry it sucks. I was writing the prequel which I urge you to check out. Just go to my profile and have a look at 'Before Then' to see why they live in the mountains and where their parents are. Anyway please review. Every reviewer gets a heart 3~ and of course if you have any ideas for the kids I'll take them as well!)**


	8. 08 Fireworks and Love

It was late at night and a cold breeze was afloat in the air hissing its way through the trees, a figure in a musty old trench coat strode up his back hunched. He stood in front of the door to the dorm for a few moments before bringing his hand back knocking loudly on the door. He heard footsteps running up to the door followed by the clicks of it unlocking.

Elizabeth stood there smiling at him opening the door completely, "You're early Arthur," she said closing the door behind the shivering man.

"Yes well," he looked around proceeding to take his boots off shaking his head getting rid of the chill from outside, "most of the kids are asleep aren't they?"

Elizabeth smiled leading him to the kitchen grabbing a mug filling it with hot milk and coco powder, adding a bit of sugar for taste, "Well apart from those you are taking out," she said smiling handing the mug to him, "I'm glad Vash is here now, he takes the girls to sleep and today helped me get the boys ready."

Small child running feet bounded against the floor and Keith and Alfred burst into the room decked out with their own coats and bags for snacks and drinks, following behind them simply skipping were Aidan and Matthew. All dawned the same excited smile, some more daunting than others.

"I can't believe we are actually going out at night!" Keith screamed almost bursting at the seams.

"So you finally decided to let off Xiang's fireworks?" Alfred asked just as happy.

"Shh!" Arthur scolded placing the mug down trying to get out of the kitchen, "Don't speak too loudly or he will want to come as well!"

Aidan and Matthew placed their hands over their older brother's mouths looking at him seriously placing their own over their own mouths nodding agreeing in muffled mumbles through their hands.

Arthur smiled sweetly somehow managing to push past them and leave the kitchen walking towards the front foyer, "Alright boys come get your shoes and say goodnight to Mama!" He called sitting down pulling his big boots on.

Keith and Alfred pulled their brother's hands from their mouths running quickly down to Arthur pulling their shoes on accidently putting them on the wrong feet in the rush.

"Take it easy the fireworks aren't going away," he said calmly slowly removing their shoes then placing them on properly, "now wait outside like good children while I help your brother's."

Aidan and Matthew sat down letting Arthur put their shoes on, they could see his annoyance tick more and more as his eyebrows crinkled listening to Keith and Alfred play 'Hero-Fighter-Robots' just outside the door. Matthew leaned up pressing his eye brows up so they weren't crinkled.

"Angry face is bad," Matthew said.

Arthur smiled standing up letting the two boys grasp each other's hands again and follow him out the door. He offered one of his hand's to Aidan who accepted it having to skip to keep up with Arthur's bold steps, "Keith! Alfred!" He called huffing angrily, "Please come back here and hold my hand!"

The two boys whined coming back to Arthur, Keith grabbed his hand roughly and Alfred held onto Keith's. Sometimes Arthur really got annoyed with those two, but like Keith, Alfred was a sort of brother to him. Long ago Alfred and Matthew's parents had a job abroad and spent little time at home and it was up to Arthur to watch the boys, incidentally they made good friends with Keith and Aidan during that time and it would seem that the four as a whole were a friendship group of sorts.

So thus he loved them all, he could never really hate them. They were all such nice children and all had their own quirks. He loved the others as well but since these four were like his family of course he had a special connection with them, just like Alice with Francis and Vash and Lili with Vash, Xiang and Kiku with Yao even though Kiku was not related. He did feel sorry for Feliks however, not many people really payed attention to him. He needed a friend. _The cat would do_, he thought to himself as he lead the boys to a clearing. Now was the time to relax and not to worry about the other students now.

He let go of their hands letting them run towards some bean bags he had brought out earlier.

"Look at the stars!" Keith gazed in awe lying back on his bean bag, "That one looks like Arthur~"

"So cool!" Alfred lay down too, he started to make whooshing noises giggling lightly, "We can fly to the stars in our magic cable car!"

"And then we can be real stars!"

The two boys giggled continuing to tell the story about how they would rule the world someday, a quite un-nerving story if Arthur had to be honest.

"Alright boys look up!" He said lighting a match setting alight to the fuse at the end of the firework. There was a long pause as the fuse burnt out but then there was a crackle and they all looked up gasping in awe.

Bright colours burst alight in the sky shimmering down like snow, flying down to the ground.

They clapped.

Arthur smiled lighting another one, it burst in the sky just as spectacularly as the last one if not more.

"More more!" Matthew cheered clapping his hands.

Another one went off, followed by another until Arthur had run out of confiscated fireworks. He pulled a blanket out lying down in between the groups of two yawning, "Who wants a story?"

They all snuggled in closely to him.

Matthew rested his head on his stomach listening to his breathing.

Aidan clung to his right arm tightly relaxing.

Alfred and Keith were both sprawled out on his torso overlapping each other awaiting the story.

"Long ago," Arthur started stroking back Alfred's hair, him being closest to his face, "there was a prince named Matthew who was timid but strong hearted. He was locked away in a tower but regularly visited by a sheep farmer named Aidan who swore allegiance to his crown. One day a dragon attacked and they had no idea what to do, until two brave knights name Alfred and Keith came to the rescue."

Matthew liked his part in the story, "The prince has a polar bear right?"

Aidan liked his part two, "The sheep farmer helps destroy the dragon too right?"

Keith spoke out happily, "And the warrior is invincible right?"

Then Alfred ruined it, but he was happy as well, "And the handsome knight in shining armour shows the town that the prince is actually an evil centipede from the underworld here to rise the demons and take over the world right?"

"Eek!" Matthew shrieked clutching Arthur's side, "I don't like this story anymore! It's too scary!"

"Alfred..." Arthur sighed moving his hand down to Matthew stroking his long silky hair, elegant surely, he shouldn't had left him alone with Francis for that one weekend, "Alfred if you want a scary story I have a true one about ghosts?"

"N-no!" Alfred called out quickly, "I mean...continue."

Arthur chuckled lightly clearing his throat continuing with the story, "The prince's pet Kumajiro had been taken away by the dragon Billy, that was until the humble sheep farmer saved the bear from the abyss of hell. Also known as a volcano. Meanwhile the two knights were on the trail of a dark secret looming over the throne, the secret being that the prince was actually a demon. But soon after it was shown that he was in fact an-"

He paused seeing the children had fallen asleep, they were so calm when they were asleep. So calm, so sweet and oh so innocent. He sat up being careful not to awaken any of the children then started to arrange them on himself so he could walk them back up the mountain...or...

~oOo~

Arthur stood by the cable car holding onto the children tightly, carrying some in blankets, it came up and he sat inside gently placing them in front of him, "I'm sure Elizabeth would not mind me having you boys sleep at my house tonight~"

The cable car went slowly down and Arthur gazed out the window, then he gasped, he watched small white flakes flutter down past the window. It was amazing. The snowy season was about to start!

Once it reached the end it the snow was still going but melting once it hit the ground, "Not cold enough eh?" He asked the snow continuing to walk to his house.

Arthur's house was a small cottage, his car was parked out the front in his garage, he fumbled the keys opening the door turning on a couple of lamps before going back and dragging his brothers,...no they were all his brothers to him, in.

He lay then all down in his big bed stroking their hair back and forth singing to them lightly in an almost whisper of a voice before kissing all of their foreheads lightly.

"I love you Matthew," he said kissing his forehead gently, such a timid child but he was also loveable and caring. Kindness, a virtue that the others appeared to be lacking in. But they were all kind. Really.

"I love you Aidan," he whispered kissing his forehead again, protective and assertive but deep down inside was really very similar to Keith and Alfred.

"I love you Alfred," he said kissing his forehead as well, impulsive, loud and very irritable. But in all honesty he wouldn't change any of that for the world.

"I love you Keith," he whispered kissing the last forehead, loyal and adventurous; he would do anything for his friends and family. Although in all honesty getting it out of him was sometimes hard.

He stepped away from the bed walking towards the door closing it gently, "I love you all, my younger brother's," he cooed, "adorable in all your individual ways."

And with that final good night he closed the door letting them sleep.

He loved them.

**(A/N: Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I am so sorry it is late. As always please review I love hearing from you and what you want in the story. The next chapter may be about snow then I'll concentrate on Xiang and Kiku then the girls after that. I'm trying to spread the load around. Also thinking of adding a little Lithuania for Poland...he seems so lonely. 3)**


End file.
